Comfortably Numb
by Hail To Our 'Rev
Summary: Eram ecos, memórias, palavras. Algumas recordações doces, e outras que não chegavam a tanto. Cicatrizes, feridas ainda abertas e inflamadas. Tudo aquilo com que Jensen Ackles vinha lutando durante todos aqueles anos, todas aquelas barreiras que se partiram no momento em que ele reencontrou Jared Padalecki.
1. Chapter 1

**Comfortably Numb**

**Disclaimer:** Jensen, Jared, ou qualquer um citado aqui, obviamente não me pertencem. Eu respeito muito todos os atores, e não é, nunca foi e nunca será minha intenção ofender nenhum deles com as coisas que escrevo. É apenas uma fanfiction, ou seja: ficção feita de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos. E eu não ganho nada escrevendo isso :D

**Classificação:** +18

**Gênero:** Angst / Drama / Romance / Yaoi / Lemon / Universo Alternativo

**Avisos:** Relações homossexuais e álcool.

**Shipper:** Jensen Ackles x Jared Padalecki

**Sinopse:** Eram ecos, memórias, palavras. Algumas recordações doces, e outras que não chegavam a tanto. Cicatrizes, feridas ainda abertas e inflamadas. Tudo aquilo com que Jensen Ackles vinha lutando durante todos aqueles anos, todas aquelas barreiras que se partiram no momento em que ele reencontrou Jared Padalecki.

* * *

Por motivos de que não aguento ficar sem postar as bobagens que escrevo (ou, pelo menos, não _esse_ tipo de bobagem huashaushuashua's), cá está mais uma PadAckles dramática e meio no-sense. Só não digo que é saída do forno porque já faz um tempinho que venho surtando, pensando e escrevendo ao som de todas as musiquinhas depressivas que encontro nesse bendito computador. Tipo assim, duas semanas. Mas não creio que vá ser muuuuito longa, ou qualquer coisa do tipo, então... Sem drama. Pelo menos, é o que eu acho, né :p

ENFIM. Beijos e boa leitura! \o

**Capítulo I: Hello**

Quando Jensen abriu a porta do apartamento, não ficou nem um pouco surpreso ao se deparar com as caixas de mudança, e algumas malas muito provavelmente repletas de roupas. Não entrou. Não esboçou reação. Apoiou-se contra o batente da porta, cruzou os braços e observou. A cena, por mais natural que lhe parecesse, trazia um estranho aperto no peito, uma dor abafada apenas pela certeza de que a separação seria breve. Queria jogar a bolsa com os materiais no sofá, invadir o quarto do melhor amigo, e implorar para que ficasse ali. Mas não podia.

Primeiro, porque Christian estava apenas escolhendo o que era melhor para ambos. Depois, porque ele, Ackles, tornara-se tão dependente, que o clima acabava ficando estranho, sempre que se encaravam. Kane não parecia exatamente confortável quando acontecia, e o loiro se culpava por isso. Se fosse um pouco menos perturbado, o outro ficaria. Se deixasse de lado suas esquisitices, o amigo não teria escolhido sair daquele lugar.

— Smackles! — o moreno apareceu, sorrindo, carregando mais uma caixa.

Jensen não sabia de onde Christian estava tirando tanta tralha, considerado o fato de o apartamento não ser assim tão grande, mas achou melhor não perguntar nada. Forçou um sorriso trêmulo, sem confiar na própria voz para dizer alguma coisa. O outro universitário não pareceu notar, animado demais para juntar suas coisas num canto já bagunçado da sala.

— Steve disse que, se eu for rápido, me ajuda a levar tudo para a casa dele, ainda hoje!

Aquela foi uma notícia que pegou o loiro de surpresa. A respiração ficou suspensa, e os olhos se arregalaram por um segundo. Era como se tivessem arrancado seu chão. Demorou mais alguns minutos para digerir a informação, e outros tantos para acreditar que não havia sido pego numa brincadeira de mau gosto do outro rapaz.

— Hoje?

Talvez tenha balbuciado aquilo alto demais, talvez Kane já estivesse esperando por algo assim. Fosse como fosse, o mais velho deixou de lado sua tentativa de arrumar a caixa sobre as outras, e ergueu os olhos para encará-lo, parecendo um tanto cansado. Ackles mordeu o lábio inferior, arriou os ombros, voltou os olhos para os sapatos surrados que usava. Eles não disseram nada, porque há muito as palavras haviam deixado de significar alguma coisa. Jensen gostaria de ter encontrado uma maneira de se expressar, de explicar ao amigo que o que estava sentindo, _não era por aquele motivo_, porém não tinha nem a menor ideia de como poderia.

— É. — Christian sacudiu a cabeça, como se tentasse afastar um pensamento ruim, e voltou sua atenção para a bagunça que havia feito. — Já até deixei a chave com o primo do Chad, que deve chegar por volta das cinco ou seis horas. Se você ainda estiver trabalhando, ele não vai ter nenhum problema para entrar.

O loiro sentiu, por um instante, uma insana vontade de dizer que, se tivesse tempo, trocaria a fechadura, ou nem mesmo voltaria para o apartamento. Mas sabia que isso apenas faria com que discutissem, e, naquele momento, o que menos desejava era acabar com o pouco de paz que existia entre eles. Suspirou baixinho, metendo as mãos nos bolsos e se perguntando se aquilo algum dia teria fim. Aquele medo insano, aquela vontade de jamais ser separado das pessoas a quem amava, por qualquer motivo que fosse.

Kane sabia que Ackles não gostava de ficar sozinho; por isso, logo que teve a certeza de que precisavam se distanciar um pouco, e encontrou um empresário pronto para auxiliá-lo com sua banda, começou a procurar por alguém que estivesse disposto a tomar seu lugar no apartamento, mesmo que por pouco tempo. Felizmente ou não, Chad Michael Murray, seu amigo de longa data, tinha um primo que estava exatamente à procura de uma oportunidade como aquela; mas foi somente depois de conhecer o rapaz, e conversar com ele, que o moreno aceitou de vez o convite de Steve Carlson para passar uma temporada em sua casa, e alertou Jensen sobre sua mudança.

Mudança essa, que mal havia começado, e já estava trazendo dor de cabeça para ambos. Christian sabia que o loiro demoraria algum tempo para engolir aquilo tudo, e, acima de qualquer outra coisa, demoraria a aceitar que a distância imposta era _necessária_, porém não mudava nada na amizade que tinham. O mais novo, por outro lado, preferia se prender à própria conclusão, às palavras que repetia toda noite em sua cabeça, desde o dia em que o moreno declarou que se mudaria para a casa de Steve por um tempo.

— Qual... Qual é mesmo o nome do cara? — mais por educação que qualquer outra coisa, Ackles sentiu-se na obrigação de demonstrar ao menos um pouco de interesse naquilo tudo, no caos que o melhor amigo estava causando em sua vida, esforçando-se para que a súplica subentendida em seus olhos não estivesse tão aparente quanto acreditava que sim.

Christian pareceu feliz por, pelo menos aparentemente, o outro adolescente se importar, e dirigiu a Jensen seu melhor sorriso; tentando não demonstrar a insegurança que ele próprio sentia; tentando calar, ou pelo menos abafar, a culpa que gritava em seu âmago, embrulhava seu estômago, e fazia as mãos tremerem.

— Padalecki. Jared Padalecki.


	2. Chapter 2

**Comfortably Numb**

**Capítulo II: Is there anybody in there? Is there anyone at home?**

Jared apertou a campainha, e, um tanto impacientemente, esperou por alguma resposta. Estava cansado, faminto, e esperava que o outro rapaz, àquela altura do campeonato, estivesse no apartamento. Porque, não senhor, não tinha certeza de que poderia permanecer mais um minuto segurando a própria bolsa, que nem era assim tão pesada, sem perder as mãos ou pior. Não que estivesse acreditando que receberia algum tipo de "tratamento nobre" ou qualquer coisa do tipo, mas realmente queria um lugar para sentar, tomar um pouco d'água e relaxar.

Mordeu os lábios, e começou a contar mentalmente, impedindo a si mesmo de perder a calma. Apertou a campainha mais uma vez, cantarolando sem abrir a boca. Os minutos foram se arrastando, cada vez mais longos e intermináveis, antes de o moreno por fim sacudir a cabeça, e dizer a si mesmo que não havia nada de errado em usar a chave que Christian lhe dera. Porque, afinal de contas, a partir daquele momento, aquele apartamento também seria seu, não seria?

Então, o grande problema da vez, foi encontrar a maldita. Deixou suas coisas ao lado da porta, e começou a procurar. Nos bolsos da jaqueta, da calça, até na carteira. E nada. O que muito provavelmente significava que a havia esquecido em algum lugar. Nos próximos minutos de busca, essa teoria se provou certeira, e ele uniu as sobrancelhas numa linha aflita, inconformado consigo mesmo e com sua total incapacidade de recordar onde guardava as próprias coisas.

— Droga!

Por um segundo de pura insanidade, cogitou seriamente a possibilidade de ligar para Chad e pedir para ficar em sua casa, ao invés de se mudar para o apartamento. Mas, então, lembrou-se de que a mãe do primo era irmã da sua, e com certeza manteria Sharon a par de tudo o que fazia, das pessoas com quem falava. Padalecki não era nenhum idiota, sabia que precisava dos pais, que precisava da família; porém, na mesma medida, precisava de um pouco de liberdade. Porque, afinal de contas, ele não passaria o resto da vida debaixo das asas da mãe, certo? Precisava aprender a se virar, a cuidar dos próprios problemas.

E, com uma pontinha de chateação, deu-se conta de que, numa situação como aquela, Sharon certamente saberia exatamente o que fazer, lhe dirigiria aquele sorriso de um milhão de dólares, e pegaria o telefone para entrar em contato com alguém que os ajudaria. Ou, muito provavelmente, nem deixaria que o filho se esquecesse de algo tão importante quanto a chave do apartamento.

Num momento como aquele, apenas um pensamento lhe ocorria:

"_Chris vai arrancar o meu couro."_

Quando Chad lhe dissera que Kane estava procurando alguém para ocupar seu lugar, o mais novo _quase_ não acreditou na própria sorte. Quero dizer, ele normalmente era tão azarado, que chegava a ser cômico, e não se conformava com isso. Então, justamente quando buscava alguém disposto a dividir as contas, mesmo que apenas por tempo o suficiente para juntar uma pequena quantia e dar entrada no seu próprio cantinho, a notícia lhe caía sobre a cabeça como uma bomba. A única exigência de Christian, como se Jared estivesse tentando ocupar um cargo ou algo assim, foi que o mais novo não incomodasse seu colega, independentemente de _como_ ou _por que_.

Não ter a menor ideia de onde havia deixado a chave e apertar a campainha feito um lunático para ser atendido, parecia bem o tipo de coisa que o moreno não deveria estar fazendo num momento como aquele. Mas o que ele tinha a perder, além da possibilidade de passar uma boa primeira impressão, e a simpatia do outro ocupante do apartamento, afinal?

— Com licença?

Padalecki virou o rosto para encarar a pessoa que acabara de lhe dirigir a palavra. Era um rapaz um pouco menor que ele, com o cabelo loiro cortado ao estilo militar, e mantinha os olhos voltados para o chão. Vestia roupas estranhas aos olhos do moreno: mocassins brancos, calça escura, blusa azul clara de mangas longas abotoada até a gola. Não fosse o fato de parecer esquisitamente tímido, Jared provavelmente faria algum comentário no mínimo maldoso sobre isso. Então, engolindo as próprias palavras, resolveu tomar uma iniciativa, tendo em vista que o cara estava em frente à porta que até a pouco acreditava ter a chave, e batia com o pouco de descrição que Christian lhe dera sobre o universitário com quem conviveria pelas semanas seguintes.

— Uh... Você deve ser Jensen Ackles. — esticou a mão, tentando não soar tão nervoso quanto se sentia. — Sou Jared. Jared Padalecki. Primo do Chad.

O loiro demorou a cumprimentá-lo, como se considerasse a possibilidade de aquele não ser um gesto amigável. Lentamente, ainda em dúvida, aceitou a saudação, e Jared só pode ter um vislumbre de seus olhos, no exato segundo em que eles se voltaram para seu rosto, como se o avaliassem. Eram como duas imensas esmeraldas, refletindo não muito mais que uma leve surpresa.

— Você perdeu as chaves?

Ele não soube dizer se a vergonha era maior que a curiosidade, enquanto sentia as bochechas queimando.

— Hm... Algo assim, eu acho. — ergueu os ombros, embora a indiferença fosse forçada e moveu-se para o lado, abrindo passagem. — Importa-se?

Jensen meneou a cabeça em negação, tirou um molho de chaves de um dos bolsos, e abriu a porta. Entrou, sem parecer muito incomodado com o fato de deixar o outro rapaz lá, parado. Pelo menos, até estar a meio caminho do quarto. Ele parou, e pensou. Padalecki o observou, ainda incomodado com a situação constrangedora, e com as roupas do sujeito. Esfregou as palmas das mãos na calça jeans, baixou os olhos para suas coisas, tentando ignorar o próprio nervosismo. Se Jensen fosse tão anormalmente sério e silencioso daquele jeito, todos os dias, cara, ele estaria fodido!

— Precisa de ajuda para arrumar suas tralhas, Jared?

O moreno ergueu os olhos para encará-lo. O outro permanecia de costas, definitivamente hesitante. Sorriu.

— Claro. Por que não?

* * *

**REVIEWS:**

**Medecris:** Hey! \o/

#BUT o começo da história vai ser assim mesmo, meio confuso. Me gusta muito de cada um dos personagens que vão aparecer por aqui, mas acho que só esses três estarão no, uh, "foco" da fanfic, sabes? xD

Acho que cada vez mais eu me apaixono pelo Jens, e pela amizade dele com o Chris! S2 E, tchanãããn, o Jared não é mau não \o/

Huashuashuashuahsu's eu já te disse que você é adoravelmente mordível? Não? Pois é! Mega fofa u.u

Beijinhos, obrigado por ler e comentar!


	3. Chapter 3

**Comfortably Numb**

**Capítulo III: Just nod if you can hear me**

— Ouvi dizer que você se mudou para o apartamento do Ackles. — pendurada em seu braço, Genevieve mantinha os olhos cravados no rosto do namorado. — É verdade?

Jared encolheu os ombros, um pouco desconfortável. Havia passado os últimos três dias naquele lugar, tentando se habituar às maneiras silenciosas do outro rapaz, e Chad era a única pessoa sempre por perto; agora, num local barulhento e composto por multidões, não conseguia deixar de se sentir deslocado. Mesmo estando ao lado dos amigos, era como se não pertencesse àquele mundo, como se não pudesse se encaixar. E essa não deixava de ser uma impressão bizarra.

— Ele é um cara bacana. — comentou, apesar de não ter certeza. — Muito simpático.

Cortese arqueou uma sobrancelha, e ninguém parecia prestar atenção na conversa dos dois; com exceção, talvez, de seu primo, que sorriu divertido com a declaração. O moreno baixou os olhos quando a namorada sacudiu a cabeça, em total descrença, porque sabia que não a havia convencido. No geral, quando gostava da companhia de alguém, Padalecki falava sobre essa pessoa até se cansar, e não costumava manter nada em segredo. A grande questão, na verdade, era que não sabia o que pensar a respeito de Jensen, não sabia o que dizer sobre o cara. Ackles não lhe permitira se aproximar o suficiente para conhecê-lo, e os poucos assuntos sobre os quais se pronunciara deram ao moreno a certeza de que seria simplesmente impossível manter uma conversa sem se aborrecer, ou, no mínimo, ficar entediado.

O loiro não reagia, não dizia nada, mal movia a cabeça quando pretendia concordar ou negar algo. Às vezes, Padalecki tinha vontade de segurá-lo pelos ombros, e sacudi-lo até que o rapaz começasse a falar coisas que lhe parecessem coerentes.

— Tá de brincadeira. — Genevieve mordeu os lábios. — Aquele lá é como... Como uma personificação do Diabo ou algo assim.

— Isso se o Diabo tiver uma opinião horrenda sobre como se vestir.

Jared virou-se para encarar Justin Hartley, que acabara de sentar ao lado da moça. Por algum motivo, aquele comentário o fez se sentir muito mal; ele mesmo havia pensado algo semelhante ao conhecer Jensen, mas, ainda assim. Era estranho ouvir alguém dizer aquele tipo de coisa, sem parecer se incomodar com o que os outros iriam pensar. Passou um braço ao redor dos ombros de Genevieve, fez cara de desentendido, tentando não opinar e dar a entender que não queria mais falar sobre aquilo.

Não desejava contrariar os amigos, mas também não iria falar mal de alguém com quem mal havia trocado meia dúzia de palavras. Até porque tinha a sensação de que já o havia visto antes, que já conversara com ele; e seria demasiadamente incômodo criticá-lo, tendo a _quase certeza_ de que o conhecia de algum lugar. Não sabia de onde vinha aquilo, aquele sexto sentido que o alertava sobre o que deveria ou não fazer, no entanto, não estava disposto a ir contra.

Mas, no fim, podia não passar disso: uma impressão.

I

Christian sorriu quando finalmente terminou de colar os pôsteres na parede do quarto que Steve cedera a ele. Mal haviam se passado aqueles três dias, e o lugar já estava uma bagunça. Porque, não senhor, Kane não costumava manter suas coisas organizadas; quem fazia isso era Jensen. Já estava até esperando pelo momento em que Carlson o expulsaria dali, alegando que não queria aquele caos total em sua casa; embora tivesse certeza de que o outro era tão baderneiro quanto ele próprio. Talvez fosse por isso que se sentira tão bem, no momento em que pôs os pés ali: encontrara alguém que não se incomodaria com as coisas que fazia.

De certa forma, Jensen não se incomodava. Mas, quando era com _ele_, Christian ficava inquieto. Porque o loiro simplesmente não se irritava com as coisas que o amigo costumava dizer, ou como costumava agir; ele sorria, e fingia que estava tudo perfeito, que não havia nada de errado. Isso fazia com que o moreno sentisse como se o mundo tivesse virado de cabeça para baixo. Gostava do cara, mesmo, mas já fazia muito tempo que vinha se inquietando com a forma como Ackles o observava.

Era como se o mais novo jamais o tivesse visto, como se estivesse encantado com alguma coisa. Kane não tinha nada contra gays, salvo algumas exceções, porém o outro jamais se pronunciara a respeito daquilo, e não ter a certeza de que o que tinham era somente amizade era algo que acabava com o moreno.

Não queria magoar o amigo, não queria dar a impressão de que eles teriam qualquer tipo de relação mais íntima. E, para isso, era necessário manter distância; pelo menos, até saber o que fazer.

II

O sábado havia chegado assustadoramente rápido. Jensen estava ali, sozinho. Eram poucas as vezes nas quais podiam encontrá-lo sem fazer nada, mas, naquele dia em específico, Ackles não se sentira motivado a sair da cama nem mesmo para comer. Deveriam ser três horas da tarde, e ele ainda estava ali, esparramado entre os lençóis, de cada afundada no travesseiro, tentando juntar coragem para levantar. Mas, afinal de contas, ele não era Jared. Não tinha nenhum amigo além de Christian, não tinha uma namorada para atormentá-lo e arrastá-lo até o shopping, em pleno final de semana.

Padalecki bem que o havia convidado, apesar do breve período de tempo em que tentaram conversar e descobriram que não tinham absolutamente nada em comum; no entanto, o loiro negou. Não era idiota, sabia que eram poucos os que não se incomodavam com sua presença, e que mesmo o moreno estava tendo dificuldades para se aproximar. Christian dissera que o cara era tagarela, que seria fácil formar uma amizade, mas Jensen começava a duvidar seriamente das palavras do amigo.

E recordar-se de tudo o que havia acontecido antes, há tanto tempo, remoer todas aquelas lembranças, e magoar-se com isso, definitivamente não era uma boa maneira para tentar fazer com que aquela convivência desse certo.

* * *

**Medecris: **Hey! \O/

Olha, eu meio que concordo contigo sobre isso, sabe? Adoro personagens tímidos, tipo, loucamente apaixonada por eles! Eles são tão... FOFOS! O3O huahsuahsuahsu's eu achei o primeiro encontro deles cômico, para ser sincera contigo. O Jay é ser _ligeiramente_ um cabeça oca u-u'

A dependência que o Jensen tem será explicada, sei lá, acredito que antes do capítulo 10. Mas, SIM, o Jared vai chegar "botando para quebrar". Só que o Jens não acha isso muito bom çuç

Beijinhos, obrigado por ler e comentar! /o/


	4. Chapter 4

**Comfortably Numb**

**Capítulo IV: Come on now**

Jensen se arrastou para fora da cama somente no final do dia, sentindo as pernas trêmulas e o coração batendo descompassadamente no peito, sem nenhum motivo aparente. Cambaleou feito um bêbado, a cabeça doendo, e se dirigiu à cozinha sem se importar em calçar algo, o corpo estremecendo quando a sola dos pés entrou em contato com o piso frio. O estômago roncava, e, como já fazia algum tempo que não comia direito, ou pulava refeições, o organismo começava a protestar de fome. Abriu a geladeira, espiando para dentro em busca de algo ao menos saudável, mas tudo o que encontrou foram duas latinhas de refrigerante, e um pedaço de torta que estava ali há algum tempo. Mordeu os lábios, questionando-se mentalmente se havia alguma possibilidade de sair dali para jantar. E, tão logo lhe ocorreu, descartou a ideia, porque ela era insuportavelmente incômoda.

Definitivamente, a última coisa que o universitário desejava naquele momento, era precisar se arrumar para ir a algum lugar repleto de adolescentes e adultos que muito provavelmente o olhariam torto. Suspirou, e já estava pensando seriamente em pegar o celular e ligar para Christian, porque aquele vazio começava a consumi-lo, quando o som da porta sendo aberta com violência o sobressaltou.

Ackles apenas observou, enquanto Jared adentrava no local, bufando com nítida irritação, resmungando baixo demais para que o outro pudesse compreender as palavras, usando a chave reserva que havia recebido e, logo em seguida, jogando-a sobre o pequeno armário de canto. Então, Padalecki bagunçou o cabelo com as mãos, respirou fundo, e finalmente ergueu o rosto.

Pareceu ter sido pego de surpresa ao se deparar com o outro ocupante do apartamento, metido num pijama de flanela largo demais para seu corpo magro. Ou talvez isso apenas se devesse ao fato de não estar esperando encontrá-lo fora do quarto, Jensen não sabia ao certo. Fosse como fosse, baixou os olhos para o chão, antes que o moreno tivesse a chance de fazê-lo se sentir incomodado por isso. Eles permaneceram naquele silêncio inquieto, um pouco tenso, como se esperassem por acusações repentinas, totalmente fora de hora; acusações essas que, obviamente, nunca vieram.

— Hm... Você... — Jared ergueu um pouco os ombros, sentindo o rosto esquentar. Por que não conseguia falar com aquele rapaz, sem gaguejar? — Está com fome?

Jensen demorou vários minutos para responder, tamanha era sua surpresa. Quero dizer, o cara já chegava com um humor do cão, e, de repente, perguntava se tinha fome? Não era de se estranhar que o fitasse desconfiado, os olhos fixos na sacola que até então não havia percebido que o moreno segurava. Padalecki, ao invés de se sentir ofendido, achou a situação engraçada, e sorriu.

— Vamos lá! — o sorriso aumentou significativamente. — Duvido que você já tenha experimentado um lanche tão bom quanto o da minha tia!

O loiro poderia ter dito que não costumava sair por aí na hora de comer algo; poderia ter confessado que gostava mais de ficar no apartamento. Porém, contentou-se em menear a cabeça num gesto indeciso. Jared considerou isso como uma resposta boa o suficiente para iniciar uma conversa, e fazê-lo caminhar em direção ao sofá.

Ackles não se sentiu incomodado, mas também não era como se estivesse apreciando. Então, para não correr o risco de estragar tudo, preferiu manter-se em silêncio, e apenas acenar quando acreditava ser um momento oportuno. O moreno não comentou nada sobre seu comportamento; se pensou algo, escolheu guardar para si mesmo.

Talvez fosse melhor assim.

I

— Você não faz o tipo falante, não é...?

Não era a primeira e provavelmente não seria a última vez que Jared interrompia o filme ultrapassado, para comentar algo a respeito de Jensen. Porém, ao invés de simplesmente encolher os ombros num gesto modesto, como fizera antes, o loiro virou o rosto para ele, e arqueou uma sobrancelha. Encarou-o por dois segundos, antes de voltar a atenção para a televisão. Poderia dizer que gostava daquele tipo de programa, _western_, mas não tinha certeza de que o outro levaria isso numa boa.

O moreno cruzou os braços, afundando-se no sofá, entediado. Queria conversar, independentemente do assunto, e Ackles não estava ajudando em nada, apenas agindo como se ele tivesse algum problema, como se fosse irritante. De certa forma, não era nenhuma mentira; afinal, tudo o que vinha fazendo, desde o momento em que pusera os pés naquele lugar, era importuná-lo com perguntas e mais perguntas. Jensen decerto não gostava daquele tipo de coisa.

Suspirou pesadamente, sem acreditar na própria capacidade de foder com tudo de uma só vez. Por um segundo, permitiu-se observá-lo com extrema atenção, buscando nos pequenos detalhes algo a que pudesse se prender, tentando entender o que diabos poderia se passar por aquela cabeça. O loiro se mantinha ligeiramente inclinado para frente, os olhos cravados na tela da televisão, e no colo um prato com talheres e um lanche intocado. Não parecia inquieto, ou cansado. Apenas concentrado no filme.

— Vai comer isso? — acreditava que não seria necessário explicar ao que se referia.

Nos primeiros dois segundos, Jensen não deu sinais de que o havia escutado; nem ao menos reagiu. Então, piscou, como que desperto de um sonho, e baixou os olhos para o alimento que Jared tão animadamente lhe dera, há pouco mais que meia hora. Sentiu-se mal por não agradecer corretamente, e, antes que tivesse a chance de pensar no que estava fazendo, já separava um terço do lanche.

— Aqui. — um tanto quanto timidamente, entregou a outra parte para o moreno que o fitava curioso, e deu uma mordida no pequeno pedaço que deixara para si mesmo; comprovando que, não, jamais havia experimentado algo tão bom quanto. — E... Hm... Obrigado, sabe? Por... Uh... Lembrar... De mim.

E virou-se depressa para a televisão; rápido demais para que o outro universitário tivesse a chance de ao menos pensar numa resposta decente.

Mas Jensen viu, com o canto dos olhos, o imenso sorriso que tomou conta dos lábios de Jared.

Sorrateira e involuntariamente, ele acabou sorrindo também.

* * *

**Medecris:** Hey! \o/

Não, não é apenas impressão u-u Ah, mas o Jensen se lembra perfeitamente! Ele "faz de conta" que não, mas isso é porque _não quer_ que o Jay se lembre dele. #thisisbad

Nah, mas me gusta Genevieeeeeve *se joga no chão e faz birra* ç-ç *esperando pelos tiros* Ela não é necessariamente má; apenas influenciável, entende? O tipo de pessoa que não está _julgando_ por si mesma, mas que acredita no que os outros dizem, porque é mais fácil se acomodar e aceitar, ao invés de tentar abrir os próprios horizontes e... (Nem sei mais o que eu to dizendo, pra falar a verdade, meio que me perdi por aqui HUASHUASHUASHU's)

Mas do Justin eu também não gosto, pode bater nele se quiser o/

Beijinhos, obrigado por ler e comentar! :B

**Dani Padalecki: **HEY! *O*

Nhawn, gats, de boa. Comente apenas _se_ quiser, e _se_ tiver tempo, okay? Sem pressão 3

Fico feliz que goste! \o/ HUASHUASHUASHUASHUA's Olha, vou confessar que não sou a maior fã da Genevieve; não gostei da atuação dela em SPN (ainda não vi ela em nenhum outro filme e/ou afins), e também não ia muito com a cara dela no começo. #BUT sei lá. Depois do Thomas, e quando eu tentei estabelecer uma relação amigável com ela, criando uma personalidade bacana para a personagem em Perdant Comme Moi, eu meio que aprendi a gostar. Tipo, não gostar _gostaaaar_, mas não querer matá-la sempre que a vejo, sacas? XD

Querendo ou não, o Jens vai acabar permitindo que o Jay se aproxime dele. O Chris não é só um grande amigo, mas sim um amigo que se sente um irmão mega superprotetor e quer impedir que qualquer coisa machuque o loiro :3 #BUT, yeah, o Jarhead vai ser o grande amor do Jen *-*

Resposta à observação: HUASHUASHUASHUASHAUSHUA's para ser sincera contigo, estou acostumada a fazer capítulos mais longos. (Tipo, gigantes mesmo) Mas, quando comecei essa história, foi mais por diversão, entende? Esfriar a cabeça e me distrair um pouco. Então, nos 7 primeiros capítulos (vai me bater se eu disser que já os tenho prontinhos, e só não postei por... Querer esperar um pouquinho mais? /3), esse ritmo é mantido. No oitavo eu já extrapolei huashuashuashu's espero que não se importe x3

Beijinhos, obrigado por ler e comentar! \O/


	5. Chapter 5

**Comfortably Numb**

**Capítulo V: I hear you're feeling down**

_Algumas semanas depois…_

— Você e o Jensen têm se dado bem?

Pela sorte de Jared, já era de se esperar que, fora da faculdade, encontrar um emprego não seria a tarefa mais fácil do mundo. Mas, com o humor duvidoso do universo, ele conseguiu. Passar grande parte da tarde servindo pessoas irritadas numa lanchonete perdida em NY não era exatamente sua meta de vida; e a única coisa que considerava pior que isso, era descobrir que Christian também trabalhava ali. Por quê? Não era como se Kane não fosse um cara divertido, não era como se não soubesse amenizar o clima sempre que Padalecki cometia algum erro particularmente estúpido, e Jim Beaver ameaçava chutá-lo dali. O grande problema era que o mais velho não passava _cinco malditos minutos_ sem mencionar Ackles, sem perguntar algo a respeito dele, sem fazer algum comentário esparso ou no mínimo bizarro; como se acreditasse que Jared dissesse a qualquer momento que, sim, o loiro estava muito mal com aquilo tudo, e, _sim_, a convivência entre eles não era a das melhores, mas ainda não haviam tentado matar um ao outro. Na maior parte do tempo, o moreno não se incomodava com aquelas perguntas, com a maneira desconfiada que os olhos do outro brilhavam sempre que respondia algo sem ter certeza absoluta daquilo. Até gostava de ver a forma como o mais velho se preocupava com Ackles, gostava de saber que o rapaz tinha um amigo assim.

Isso, quando não havia passado uma metade do dia discutindo com a namorada, e a outra metade ouvindo abobrinhas do chefe cabeça quente. Apertou as têmporas com o nó dos dedos, tentando amenizar a dor de cabeça, contando até dez para não perder a calma. Felizmente, o dia chegava ao fim, e ele não mais precisava sorrir e anotar pedidos, enquanto os clientes reclamavam de tudo.

— Acho que sim. — por fim, voltou-se para fitar Kane, que havia acabado de colocar a última cadeira sobre a mesa, e praticamente se arrastava em direção à vassoura. — Não tenho certeza.

Christian parou no meio do caminho, e virou-se para encará-lo com uma expressão que dava a entender que Jared havia acabado de assumir um crime terrível, digno de pena de morte. O moreno franziu o cenho, tentando descobrir o que havia dito de errado, quando o mais velho levou a mão à cabeça, bagunçando o cabelo e comprimindo os lábios numa linha fina.

— Ontem você disse que estava tudo ok. — os olhos azuis dele queimaram nos seus, a acusação nítida em seu tom de voz. — _Por que_ não estariam agora?

Padalecki sacudiu os ombros.

— _Ontem_. — repetiu, como se isso explicasse tudo, mas acabou explicando sem que o outro rapaz precisasse ser corroído pela raiva momentânea. — Eu nunca sei se está tudo bem para ele, se não estou dizendo bobagens ou exagerando. O cara mal fala; e, quando o faz, é quando paro para assistir àqueles filmes esquisitos de _cowboys_, e comento qualquer idiotice sobre um coadjuvante ou outro.

Foi o suficiente para que a postura defensiva de Kane desaparecesse, e ele se permitisse relaxar. Então, sem explicar o motivo de ter agido como se Jared fosse uma criatura estranha que acabara de admitir ter matado um homem, voltou sua atenção para a tarefa de varrer o chão. O moreno, ainda apoiado sobre o balcão de mármore, sentiu a curiosidade inflamar em seu âmago, e logo deixava de lado o pano que há pouco usava para limpá-lo.

— Hey, Chris... — esperou que o mais velho ao menos desse algum sinal de que o ouviria, mas esse sinal não veio. Decidiu prosseguir, mesmo sabendo que era provavelmente um erro, e que poderia levar um soco por isso. — O que há de errado com Jensen?

— Não há nada de errado com ele.

Apenas pela resposta ácida que recebeu, o rapaz pode concluir que aquilo era uma bela mentira.

— Tem alguma coisa, sim. Você não está querendo me dizer o que é.

Kane imediatamente parou de fingir que se concentrava no trabalho. Respirou fundo. Como não o encarava diretamente, Padalecki não pôde ver seus olhos faiscando de raiva; não pode ver sua carranca.

— Cale a boca, Jared.

— Ele mora no mesmo lugar que eu, Chris. Tenho o direito de saber.

— Não tem. — o mais velho apertou a vassoura entre os dedos, como se cogitasse a possibilidade de acertar o moreno com ela. — Jensen não significa nada para você. E você não significa nada para ele.

Sem saber exatamente o porquê, aquela afirmativa irritou o mais novo. Então, ele semicerrou os olhos, assumindo uma postura um tanto desafiadora ao declarar, em alto e bom som:

— Quem disse?

Talvez por não esperar uma resposta impulsiva daquelas, Christian ergueu os olhos para encarar Jared, surpreso. Padalecki sabia que, de certa forma, estava agindo com infantilidade. Porque, qual é, não havia nenhuma forma de o loiro ser muito mais que um conhecido. Eles não conversavam, não trocavam ideias, pouco se viam porque Ackles estava sempre trancafiado dentro do próprio quarto, ou então trabalhando sabe-se lá Deus onde. Por um momento, o moreno quis socar a si mesmo pela idiotice.

— Não sou eu quem decide isso. — Kane sacudiu a cabeça, sincero. — Sinto muito, Jared.

O mais novo relutou, mas, por fim, encolheu os ombros. O cara era a única pessoa da face da Terra que podia ajudá-lo a compreender o comportamento de seu novo colega de apartamento. Se não o queria, paciência; Padalecki acabaria encontrando uma maneira de se aproximar, e fazer com que a convivência deixasse de ser tão esquisita.

Não poderia ser tão difícil, certo? Jensen só era meio deprimido, meio quieto; provavelmente, gostava de ficar sozinho, apenas não encontrava a forma certa de deixar isso bem claro. Decerto não queria ninguém o perturbando, e encontrara no silêncio a melhor maneira de evitar isso. Ou, talvez, Jared estivesse confundindo ainda mais as coisas, e complicando-as ao ponto de se tornarem impossíveis de entender.

Afinal de contas, não seria a primeira vez.


	6. Chapter 6

**Comfortably Numb**

**Capítulo VI: I can ease your pain ****and get you on your feet again**** (But I will make you feel worse)**

Jensen estava concentrado em mais um daqueles imensos trabalhos que os professores pareciam adorar passar para os alunos. Não se sentia entediado; porém, aquilo não era exatamente divertido. Suspirou, girou o lápis entre os dedos, mordeu os lábios e tentou não jogar tudo para o alto. Tinha muito tempo para terminar o relatório, ainda, mas odiava deixar a conclusão para a última hora. Então, lá estava, há mais de uma hora quebrando a cabeça para continuar escrevendo, enquanto o tempo parecia correr. Mas também não era como se tivesse qualquer outra coisa para fazer, algum encontro ou algo assim. No momento, aquilo era apenas o mais importante. Sempre seria.

— Você não cansa, cara? Isso não te chateia?

Por um segundo, aquela voz fez seu coração parar de bater. Ackles ficou imóvel, a respiração suspensa, os olhos arregalados. Então, baixou a cabeça, sentindo o calor tomando-lhe as bochechas e envolvendo-o de tal forma, que mal conseguiu balbuciar uma simples resposta coerente. Jared, apesar de ouvir, sentou-se ao seu lado, e continuou a observá-lo, como se o loiro fosse um mistério que não conseguia solucionar.

— Quero dizer... — ele levou uma mão ao próprio cabelo, num gesto que o menor aprendera a identificar como sendo de nervosismo. — Fica um tempão aí, sempre no mesmo lugar, fazendo os deveres de casa. Sem sair para se divertir, ou conversar com alguém; Christian, ou qualquer outro que conheça...

O moreno não pretendia ser invasivo, estava apenas curioso. E era justamente essa curiosidade inocente, esses olhares confusos, que o outro rapaz estava tentando a todo custo evitar. Porque, sempre que se via sob a mira destes, acabava dizendo coisas das quais se arrependia. Sempre que se dava conta do que estava acontecendo, já havia metido os pés pelas mãos, e não tinha a menor ideia de como voltar atrás. Ackles não queria correr o risco de pecar novamente, e terminar sozinho. Não por não desejar, mas por não saber se suportaria passar por tudo aquilo mais uma vez.

—... Na verdade, não. — encolheu os ombros, um pouco tímido. — Chris não costumava ficar comigo antes e... Bem, não havia mais ninguém para fazê-lo. Acho... Acho que já me acostumei.

Padalecki, apesar de ter recebido uma resposta anormalmente longa, se consideradas todas as outras vezes nas quais perguntou algo e recebeu apenas um aceno ou monossílabos pra lá de irritantes, não saiu dali. Inclinou-se um pouco em sua direção, fitando o trabalho, sua caligrafia caprichosamente inclinada, as palavras que se perdiam em pontos, vírgulas e explicações. Jensen começou a se sentir nervoso.

— Estava pensando... — o moreno tornou a se afastar, encarando-o. — Chad, Tom e eu planejamos sair hoje, sabe? Beber um pouco, esquecermos os estudos por algumas horas. Nada muito sério, já que temos aulas e trabalho amanhã. E eu queria saber se você...

— Melhor não. — Ackles interrompeu antes que ele tivesse a chance de concluir a frase. — As pessoas não costumam se sentir muito...

Quase cautelosamente, Jared depositou uma mão em seu ombro. O rapaz se calou de imediato.

— Não estou falando deles. — Padalecki afirmou. — Estou falando de _você_. Sobre o que gostaria ou não de fazer. Desconsidere, por um segundo, o que quer que eles possam pensar a respeito disso. Apenas um segundo; é tudo o que eu peço.

— Eu... — não pela primeira vez desde o momento em que o outro universitário pusera os pés naquele apartamento, o loiro mordeu a parte interna da bochecha até sentir o gosto de sangue. — Gostaria, mas...

— Venha conosco. — e o sorriso do moreno foi tão deslumbrante, tão animado, que, antes mesmo de conseguir erguer os olhos para fitar os dele por um único momento, Ackles teve a total certeza de que acabaria topando participar daquela loucura. — Posso até te ajudar com os trabalhos depois, se quiser.

Jensen meneou a cabeça em concordância, sentindo-se estranhamente... _Esperançoso_ pelo fato de o outro se importar o suficiente para propor aquele tipo de coisa. E, dessa vez, quando mordeu os lábios, foi para se impedir de sorrir.

— É. Pode ser.

I

Jensen estava terminando de abotoar a blusa branca, já começando a procurar pelos mocassins, quando um pensamento estranho lhe ocorreu. Se iria sair com Jared e seus amigos, os rapazes provavelmente achariam aquelas roupas pra lá de bizarras. Hesitante, deixou de lado a busca pelo sapato favorito, e pegou os All Stars que há muito Christian lhe dera como presente de aniversário. Estavam praticamente intocados, e isso o fez sorrir. Havia combinado que se arrumaria e, às sete e meia, Padalecki iria ao apartamento confirmar a saída; uma vez que o moreno recebera uma ligação da namorada, e fora encontrá-la na casa da moça. Sentia-se mais animado do que deixava transparecer, mesmo que não houvesse ninguém ali para vê-lo. Era a primeira vez que Christian não estava envolvido, direta ou indiretamente, com o fato de sair daquele apartamento para qualquer coisa que não fosse trabalhar ou estudar. Era a primeira vez que Ackles queria, verdadeiramente, se relacionar com outras pessoas.

Terminou de amarrar o cadarço dos tênis, e, satisfeito consigo mesmo, levantou, observando o reflexo no espelho anexado a um canto do quarto. Pensando na possibilidade de causar uma boa primeira impressão, tentara se vestir o mais normalmente possível; e não em seu ponto de vista. Estava apresentável.

Sorriu, e se dirigiu à sala, olhando as horas em seu relógio e constatando que estava um pouco adiantado. Começou a se sentir nervoso, apreensivo com a possibilidade de Padalecki enviar uma mensagem para cancelar tudo, porque mudara de ideia. Mas Jared não faria isso, não com ele... Faria? Ele parecia muito feliz pelo loiro ter aceitado aquela proposta maluca... Jensen decidiu que era melhor parar de devanear com aquele tipo de coisa, e se concentrar no momento em que o moreno cruzaria aquela porta, e lhe dirigiria aquele seu sorriso de um milhão de dólares.

Então esperou.

E esperou.

E esperou...

II

Jensen manteve os olhos fechados durante o banho, sentindo os músculos relaxando bem aos poucos. Com uma pequena quantidade de _shampoo_ nas mãos, massageou o couro cabeludo até fazer espuma. Os movimentos despreocupados o acalmavam um pouco, faziam com que se sentisse melhor. Não era uma boa forma de esquecer o mundo, mas era tudo o que podia fazer naquele momento.

Ainda permaneceu ali, debaixo d'água quente, durante algum tempo. Quando saiu, o cabelo gotejava, e o relógio indicava que já passava das onze horas. Secou-se, dando pouca atenção aos fios úmidos e bagunçados que imploravam por um pente, e logo abria as portas do guarda-roupa, em busca de um pijama decente. Não havia muita diferença entre eles, na verdade; eram todos de flanela, em tons monocromáticos, grandes demais para que pudesse vesti-los sem alguma dificuldade.

Mas foi o que fez. Lentamente, porque tinha algum tipo de paixão irreprimida por botões. Depois, correu os olhos pelo quarto, sem saber ao certo o que diabos estava procurando. Talvez algo que abafasse aquela sensação esquisita em seu âmago, que o fizesse ignorar o embrulho no estômago, o nó na garganta. Havia esperado por Jared durante praticamente quatro horas, antes de dizer a si mesmo que o rapaz não voltaria. Não entendia se havia feito algo de errado, se o moreno o havia esquecido ou o quê, mas tudo o que pode fazer foi culpar a si mesmo.

Não pelo Padalecki ter desaparecido, não por não ter saído. Culpou a si mesmo por depositar muita esperança naquele simples encontro, na mais remota probabilidade de aquilo dar certo. Culpou a si mesmo por deixar de lado o trabalho, para _tentar_ interagir com pessoas que sabia que jamais o aceitariam. Afinal, isso decerto lhe traria problemas mais tarde. Só de pensar na possibilidade de gastar ainda mais tempo sentado à mesa, terminando algo que já deveria ter feito, Ackles já se desesperava.

Tinha mais alguns dias para isso, mas, ainda assim, era um pouco assustador se dar conta de que deixara de lado a rotina, para apostar suas fichas em algo impossível. Era assustador perceber que todos aqueles ecos, todas aquelas memórias, todas aquelas palavras ressurgiam de acordo com a intensidade da dor. E era doloroso se recordar de todas as cicatrizes, notar as feridas, e perceber que tudo aquilo com que vinha lutando durante tanto tempo, todas aquelas barreiras haviam se partido no momento em que reencontrou Jared Padalecki.

Ele já não sabia mais quem era, porque tudo pelo que vinha passando, tudo pelo que vinha vivendo, havia acabado de se transformar em cinzas. Esfregou os olhos, sem entender por que ardiam, antes de se dirigir à cama. Tinha certeza de que, se passasse aquela noite acordado, até conseguiria continuar com os deveres da faculdade; mas simplesmente não concebia a ideia de não dormir durante pelo menos sete horas, porque acabaria caindo de sono nas aulas do dia seguinte. O que significava mais trabalho. E mais mudanças na rotina.

Jensen, afinal, não conseguia lidar tão bem com aquele tipo de coisa. Nunca conseguiu. Eram alterações como aquelas que o deixavam frustrado, estressado, suscetível a mudanças repentinas de humor. Era tudo que fazia com que se desesperasse, sem saber o que fazer para evitar os erros cada vez mais estúpidos.

Apesar disso, sabia que não conseguiria dormir. Não conseguiria, porque o caos em sua mente não lhe permitia fazê-lo. Queria entender o que havia acontecido, encontrar um motivo. Mas não fazia sentido. Jared, o loiro tinha certeza, não fazia o tipo de quem simplesmente desaparecia, depois de arrumar um compromisso com alguém. Tinha certeza de que ele não o largaria lá, acreditando que receberia algum tipo de aviso, para descobrir por si só que havia sido deixado para trás.

Mas talvez ele continuasse sendo apenas um tolo, vagueando por conceitos e opiniões alheias, tímido demais para tentar interpretar tudo por si mesmo, patético demais para de fato tornar as coisas mais fáceis. Talvez esse fosse o grande problema, seu grande erro. Ackles não lidava bem nem mesmo com o que fazia; como poderia, no fim, entender o que toda aquela merda significava?

Doía. E por que doía? Jared não havia se jogado aos seus pés, não havia feito nenhuma promessa de amor eterno. Na primeira vez em que o vira, tudo o que o loiro desejou, foi poder se aproximar, foi poder tocá-lo, poder sorrir para ele, e receber um sorriso em resposta. Porque o moreno não parecia o tipo de pessoa que se incomodaria com Jensen, não parecia o tipo de pessoa que o evitaria, e o chutaria para longe como algo desagradável. Porque o moreno, com seus malditos quatorze anos, erguera os olhos, e o fitara por um momento.

Não cheio de deboche, como as pessoas costumavam fazer. Não com o pretexto de julgá-lo por qualquer que fosse sua atitude, ou crucificá-lo por algo. Apenas curioso, apenas surpreso ao perceber que era atentamente observado. Padalecki erguera aqueles malditos olhos, o fitara, e sorrira. Aquele sorriso estúpido, com covinhas terrivelmente adoráveis. Parecia uma lembrança distante, com a ferida ainda aberta e inflamada em seu peito.

Porque aquilo, assim como todo o restante, não passava de uma mentira.

Suspirou, os olhos fixados por um momento no lençol branco sobre a cama, enquanto o afastava, e ajeitava os travesseiros. Sabia o que precisava fazer para abafar o mundo ao seu redor, para amenizar a agonia que agia rapidamente, e fazia o corpo todo se retorcer em dor, o ar desaparecer dos pulmões. Não tinha certeza de que o queria, porque aquela dor significava que _ainda estava vivo_, mas há muito que deixara de pensar duas vezes antes de agir, antes de costurar as feridas.

Jensen, então, sentou-se sobre o colchão, apoiando as costas na cabeceira da cama, e apertou fortemente os joelhos contra o peito. Em silêncio, observando a parede com os olhos vagos, perdido em seu próprio caos interior.

Duas horas depois, foi exatamente nessa posição que Jared o encontrou.


End file.
